The Consequences of Good
by Emily McCartney
Summary: All Mal wanted was to be happy. She knew that being evil never cut it, and being good meant that she could keep Ben. She chose good, but never did she think that this would happen. Who knew making one of the most important choices in her life would bring this kind of consequence?
1. Subtle Changes

**Author's Note: Hello all who are following me looking for this story. I am so sorry that it has taken this long to get posted but there was a hitch in my trying to connect and get on. But now I am here. I plan on posting at least two chapters a week, hopefully on Tuesdays. If you have any suggestion as to where you think this should go, let me know in the comments. Also I really want to thank Chereche for the idea and allowing me to adapt and continue on. I hope that I do it justice.**

 **Well Enjoy!**

* * *

She never minded having a little one on one time with her wand. In some ways she kind of missed being able to freely handle her loyal tool. So she eagerly snapped up the chance to polish it before giving it back to the museum for safekeeping. Okay, so maybe the day's events had her acting a little possessive, but no one could blame her when it almost landed in the clutches of... Well it didn't so she could at breathe easily.

She gently picked it up from its resting cushion. Fairy Godmother felt a familiar surge of power flow through her veins. But she noticed that unlike the first time, or even times before this, the power seemed slightly weaker. She looked closer at the magic stick and she noticed winding like a vine appeared a thin lavender ribbon.

"I was wondering when my time would be up," she whispered. "I guess I just hoped it be Jane." At the mention of her daughter the wand flashed with a surge of angry heat, but quickly quieted down.

"Alright, I guess it time to start training, Mal." The wand surged with awesome power, power that only it is capable of and would only be strong enough for the next Good Fairy.

Fairy Godmother smiled at the priceless artifact. She smiled to herself, "Good born out of evil. Hmm, I didn't think I'd live to see the day.


	2. Resisting the Tug

"She shrank to the size of the love in her heart," rang in the silence of her stale dorm room. The darkness that surrounded Mal used to be comforting in a small way, but now it just reminded her of what she'd forsaken: evil and ... her mother. But instead of feeling remorse for abandoning her roots she felt a strange excitement. For once she had something to look forward too, but her puzzlement and the reason she was still awake come from Fairy Godmother's words that still hung in the air round her.

"She shrank to the size of the love in her heart,"

"How," Mal thought aloud. Evie startled Mal with an incoherent response, but Evie's beauty sleep hadn't been disturbed. Mal returned to her line of thinking. "My mother would never put a spell of the kind on herself. But she didn't do it and I didn't do it then... Fairy Godmother? But how could she? She was frozen at the time. So what then?"

Mal sighed to herself wondering if she'd ever know the answer. But she remembered the fact that her mother didn't disappear, she had a little love in her heart. "Now my question should be is that love for me or for herself?" Deep down Mal knew the answer, the love was for her. If her mother had absolutely no love for her she would've destroyed Mal and her friends when they first defied her. The fact that Maleficent only tried to scare them into obedience spoke volumes to that fact.

Mal finally smiled. Although her mother never complimented her, never fully approved, and NEVER made her cookies, she at least loved her in her own evil-laced ways.

* * *

She'd been doodling during Auradon History when the squeak of the door caught her attention. Jane shuffled into the room with an office request form, knowing it probably wasn't for her Mal returned to her doodle. Mr. Crane cleared his throat before continuing his lecture.

"Mal," he called. "Fairy Godmother would like to see you in her office. Right away."

 _What could this be about?_ Mal had been on her best behavior all day. She took a quick peek at Carlos, his eyes were big with worry. Mal winked, hoping would ease his mind. She had no idea what this was about, but he didn't need to know that.

"Oh," Mr. Crane interjected. "Take your stuff. It says here that you won't be back." Now Mal knew Carlos would worry. She gather her stuff and tentatively followed Jane out the door.

"So..." Mal questioned Jane, "Do you know what this is about?"

Jane shook her hand, "I was surprised too when I got the order to come get you."

"Did she seem stern when she gave the order?"

Jane thought back for a second, "No. In fact she seemed more excited than stern."

This gave Mal some hope. She would hate to be called into the Head Mistress's office for misbehaving on her first week of being Good. She stood outside the large oak doors, slowly breathing, prepared for what waited for her. Strangely as Mal lifted her fist to knock she felt a fair surge of power tug at her.

"Come in, Mal," the Head Mistress called for her. "How are you doing child?"

"Confused as to why I'm here." Fairy Godmother smiled while motioning Mal to sit. That surge of power tug at her again, but once again she ignored it.

"I'm sorry for the dramatics but I wanted to meet with you, and I was getting impatient." Mal shot her a raised eyebrow. "You made a big decision last Friday, and I want you to know that I'm here to support you."

"I appreciate that," Mal smiled.

"But I actually brought you here for another reason." this is when Fairy Godmother got both giddy and a little frightened. "I want you to humor me. When you held my wand did you feel anything?"

"Did I 'feel' anything?" That power surge flowed through her veins a little stronger this time. "Yes, actually." Mal thought back to the coronation and the emotions associated with that day. "I felt a peace. Like maybe it belonged in my hand. I knew in the instant that I commanded it from my mother's grip."

Mal watched as the older woman slowly nodded her head. "I asked, Mal, because in the time that I've been owner of the want only a handful of others have beheld it's power."

"Really? Did they feel the same way?"

"Well no. In fact you witnessed how it rejected Jane, that's how it reacted when the others held it, but at a more intense degree. the only reason it didn't harm Jane is because in a small way it could sense her kinship to me."

"But mother held it with no apparent lacerations."

"You mean besides the fact that she's now the size of you palm?"

"You told us that she did it to herself," Mal corrected.

"Yes, by touching the wand," she stated. "See the want cast a gradual spell, and my belief is that it took advantage of your mother's confusion during you brave act of rebellion to take effect unnoticed."

"But I held-" Mal shot out of her seat. "Am I cursed too?" Fairy Godmother tried to reply. "I am, aren't I? That's why I'm here it's just waiting to see it's work manifest."

"Wait," Godmother interrupted. "You think it's here?"

"I know it's here!"

"How?"

"I can feel it! I can feel it tugging at me." Mal realized the implications of that statement, and Fairy Godmother hurried to fetch the object in question. Mal backed away fearing for her life. "Please don't."

"Mal, I swear to you that it has not and will not harm you." The smiling Mistress assured. "I just want you to look at it."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Many of you have commented on the parallels between my story and Chereche's "Changing Owners" Story. This is because Chereche gave me permission to adapt and continue on with the story plot. Chereche had no interest in continuing in this world, so I asked permission to continue for her. So please stop commenting about that and look at the Author's Note that I wrote in the prologue. I have permission and their endorsement of my story at the end of theirs. I would never have written this if I didn't have the support of the original author.**


	3. Scary Future

"What am I looking-" But Mal saw it, a small line of lavender wrapping around the wand like a ribbon. This time it was slightly bigger than when Fairy Godmother caught it.

"You've affected it," the Head Mistress announced softly.

Mal's eyes widened in fright, "I'm sorry. I didn't... I just..."

"Child, calm down." Godmother captured her hand and gently caressed it. The gesture was one that Mal had never experienced; a motherly gesture. Mal felt the love and concern that were radiating for the old fairy's eyes, although Mal wasn't quite sure what either of them really meant. The fairy continued, "This is a good thing. A natural occurrence, actually."

Mal felt her throat release a sigh of relief, "it is?"

"Yes," the older fairy smiled. "In fact before I became Godmother the wand was the color of polished gold. Because I affected it, it took a couple years of training and during that training the want turned into the ivory blue it is today."

"But this would mean that I'm... That I'm-"

"My successor," Fairy Godmother finished. "Yes."

"Oh no! No. No. NO!" Mal found herself on her feet pacing once again. "This can't be. I mean isn't Jane suppose to inherit it?"

"The wand isn't an inheritance, Mal. The power of good chooses it's embodiment. The wand will accept no less than the best?"

"Then why is it choosing me? Why do I qualify? I've only chosen to be good a week ago."

"Well Mal, you are the daughter of a fairy. Magic flows through your veins. But I think it chose you because you chose good after being raised evil. You are the best choice to bring in a new generation of change. You are going to be the perfect helpmate for Ben as he works to change his world."

"Excuse me," Mal shot.

But Godmother ignored her, "You and Ben are going to be an amazing power couple."

"Wait, Stop!"

"What?"

"Power couple? What are you talking about?"

Fairy Godmother smiled shyly, "I'm sorry. I guess I do tend to get ahead of myself. I just like seeing you and Benn grow together. I think you'll be so good for him as you come alongside of him as his counsel, and hopefully in the future as his queen."

Mal felt her throat constrict as Fairy Godmother slipped into a dream-like state. What is so scary about marrying Ben? She knew why being heir to the wand is frightening, but she loved Ben... didn't she? She needed to breathe, but oxygen isn't satisfying.

"Oh," Godmother came out of her reverie. "I didn't realize that all of this would frighten you. I'm so sorry Mal." Mal sat silent trying to process it all. _Breathe, just breathe Mal_. "I've excused you from your classes for the rest of the day. I understand that you may need time to digest all this."

Mal Just nodded and silently stood. She started towards the door, "Um..." She stopped, but didn't turn around. "When do I need to decide?"

"Soon, but I want you to think it over this week."

"Okay." Now Mal turned, "Could you not tell anybody? I want this to be my decision, I won't make it if there is outside pressure."

"I understand, Child. Let me know by the end of the week."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I know in the beginning I promised two chapters a week, so here is the first. I need a little more time on the second. But I hope you liked it.**


	4. Sickening Secrets

Mal stepped outside the office. The secretary office just happened to be empty, so she leaned against the oak doors blocking her from Fairy Godmother's concerned gaze. As she stood there she felt that power pull at her once again.

"I'm the daughter of pure evil," she rationalized, "I can't be the pinnacle of Good." Her whisper was answered with silence "Can I be... well... Good?"

"You are Good," Ben's words flooded back to her. "Because I'm listening to my heart." Ben trusted her and her choice, so why couldn't she? Footstep in the hall were her only warning that her peace would soon be interrupted. Mal quick straighten herself and put on a look of indifference.

Moving forward she knew she needed to get out of there. Rounding the corner she didn't expect to smack into, "Evie?"

"Oh Mal," Evie smiled. "Where you called down too?"

"Yeah, I just got out of a meeting. But I wonder why she called you down."

Evie shrugged. "Honestly, for a second I thought that maybe she called us all down to check on us. I mean we did witness a lot on Friday. But since she already called you down I don't know why."

"I think she just wants to converse with us individually. No pressure that way."

"Is that what she talked to you about?" Mal nodded to her roommate. Evie tilted her head curiously, the scrutiny of her watchful gaze had Mal uneasy. If anyone could see through Mal it was would either Ben or Evie. Mal always hated keeping things from Evie, especially when she could be of some assistance. "Mal, are you okay."

The only thought that shot through Mal's head was PANIC! "No, I wasn't feeling to swell. Fairy Godmother thought it would be smart for me to take the rest of the day off." She wasn't lying. But she knew that Evie wouldn't worry as much as long as she had an explanation.

"Oh, Mal, go lay down. I'll make you some soup tonight for dinner if you are still feeling a little drowsy. I'll also let Ben know so that he can come check on you too."

I gave her a half smile. "Thanks Evie, I knew I could count on you."

"We're the closest thing to family we have anymore, Mal. I will be there for you." Evie pulled her into a hug, something that Mal was still getting use to but enjoyed receiving. "Go get some rest I will see you soon."

"Enjoy your talk with Fairy Godmother."

* * *

Mal hadn't slept great, but she didn't protest when she heard the knock on the door. She figured it could only be Evie knocking for permission to enter with that delicious homemade chicken noodle soup. The door cracked open as Mal walked over to the table opposite their beds.

"Looks like your finally alive," the voice wasn't feminine at all. Standing in front of her was a concerned Jay and worrisome Carlos. Evie came in behind them with a tray of food and much to Mal's surprise Ben followed with an equally large tray as well.

Evie smiled, "I figured we'd have dinner together. Well, if you were up for it Mal?"

"Of course." Mal smiled. She knew that it would be difficult to keep her secret but at the same time she was tired of being alone with her thoughts, they were taking her to dangerous places. "Wow, E. Looks like you've cooked enough for an army of ogres. Not even Jay can eat this much."

"Well we are expecting more," Evie's eyes widened in excitement, which told Mal exactly who one of the missing guests would be.

"Am I to expect the company of Doug and Lonnie too." Jay beamed with pride at the mention of his oriental warrior princess, and Evie giggled.

"Yes, but they'll be a little late," Ben said as he came behind his girl. Her skin shivered in anticipation of his touch. His hands gave her shoulders a loving squeeze and he bent to whisper. "You feeling good enough to take a walk with me tonight?" Mal nodded just slightly as to not draw attention to them. Ben kissed her cheek and took the seat next to her.

After Evie had the table set to her perfectionist, happy-homemaker ways, she sighed. Mal knew that the sigh came simply from the realization that she now had to wait from the last of her guests. That idea made Mal sigh to because she was starving. A knock on the door announced the arrival of Doug and Lonnie. Lonnie slid into the seat next to Jay as she squeezed her hand and whispered her hello. Doug came over to Evie's side and kissed her cheek. For some reason Mal's eyes landed on Carlos and for a split second she saw a small sadness in his eyes. A bark quickly ended that sadness, and Dude got the belly rub he'd been patiently waiting for.

"Well," Doug started. "Let's eat."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know, I know... this is super late, but at least it is up. I hit a block because I was thinking to far ahead instead of just what I can do right now. But I hope you enjoy it, and comment on what you want to see in the future.**


	5. Dinner with the Family

Doug and Evie dished up plates for the company, even a side plate for Dude. Mal remembered the fight pretty early on about having Dude at the table. The idea of a dog at the table horrified Evie, especially a mutt that nobody knew where it had been. The fight didn't last long, especially when Jay and Mal sided with Carlos. Dude is part of the family now, so Evie compromised and said that he could be near them but he must stay on the floor.

No one talked for a little while, mostly because when Evie cooked you pretty much savored every bite. "So Jay," Evie asked above the hum of satisfied diners, "Did you get called down to Fairy Godmother's office too?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "But my understanding is that all of us were called down." Lonnie and Doug looked around at the nonchalant faces. Mal found it curious that Ben did not react to this, in fact he seemed to smirk as if he knew about it or even instigated it. Luckily for Ben, Mal decided not to pry.

"Why were you all called to the office?" Lonnie seemed indignant for the bunch. She'd always been a champion for them even before they showed up. Evie thought it was because she didn't have a player in the battles of their parents, but Mal figured it had to because she knew that everyone had a little evil in them and she hoped that the Villains would exploit that. Lonnie got her wish, and gained an understanding that she hadn't anticipated as well as some new friends.

Carlos answered her question first, "I was called in because she wanted to check on me. We did make a really big commitment to be good, and I think she just wanted to make sure that we knew she was supporting us." They group nodded in agreement. Once again Mal sneaked a look at the un-phased Ben. She knew by the smile on his face that some hidden plan of his had been followed through.

"Godmother also had a gift for me," Carlos continued. He bent down to pick up Dude. Evie was about to protest when she caught sight of what Carlos was trying to display. Around Dude's neck hung a brand new red leather collar. Jay tease about how the leather was so fresh he could almost smell it. "Thanks to her, Dude is officially MINE!" Everyone else congratulated him, but Ben stood and came to Carlos's side.

"I am so happy for you both." Ben petted Dude and then turned to Carlos. Ben roughed up is stiff curly hair and whispered. "Good boy." Carlos smiled at the endearment that only passed between Ben and Carlos. Mal watched Carlos's face beam with pride, something that would've never happened if they still lived with their parents.

Jay spoke next, "She went through pretty much the same routine for me, but she really wanted to praise me for my great teamwork in Tourney. Apparently Coach wants me to help coach the underclassmen during the off season." Once again happy congratulation went around the table.

"Just don't bruise them too badly," Ben teased. He remember that first day at Tourney practice Jay had practically knocked out every single guys on that field, including him and Carlos.

Lonnie leaned over and kissed Jay's cheek. Mal never thought she'd see the day when Jay blushed, but there she saw it the slight pink just barely peeking out.

"She asked me if I'd be interested in starting and teaching a Home Economics class," Evie announced. Her contagious giggle made them all smile. Mall laughed because she knew that a "Happy Homemaker" class would be the perfect job for Evie, and maybe if all went well Evie could use those resources to start her own clothing line like she always wanted.

Doug squeezed her hand and Ben patted her back. "That dress you made Mal for the Coronation was a knock out. I'm excited to see what you do next," Ben commented. Mal notice Evie blossom under his praise. Ever since the villains landed at Auradon Prep, Ben has been nothing but faithful. Now that they were finally starting to be accepted, he never stopped trying to show them that he really cares.

Soon enough all eyes were on her waiting for her office tale. She had absolutely no idea what she would tell them. She couldn't tell them the truth, she wasn't ready to believe it herself. But she knew that she couldn't out and out lie to them, Evie had seen her outside the office and Carlos has seen her get called down.

Mal decided to make light of it all, "I got a fortune telling," Mal said with and insincere chuckle. The looks that group gave her worked to turn her laughter into something real. She peeked a look and Ben and this time he seemed honestly intrigued by her answer, but tried to hide it behind his food. "Yep," She continued. "You are looking at the apparent future Queen of Auradon."

The entire company fell silent and considering how quiet they were before that was quite the feat. Well most of the company fell silent Ben, on the other hand, started choking on his soup. After brief eye contact with her dear friends she could tell that they didn't see the humor or absurdity that she did, in fact their eyes only reflected the truth of the statement. Her terror flared once again, so she did the one thing she could. "So I was thinking Ben. As queen do I get to change whatever I want?"

Evie seemed to know where she was going. "What do you want to do Mal? Change the royal colors to lime green and violet?"

"Exactly," the three girls giggled.

Ben chuckled uncomfortably. "I think we've got some time. I am going to need all I can get to talk you out of that one." Mal smiled at him. She was glad that his eyes did not show revulsion at the suggestion of a future together, but she also felt relieved that Ben didn't jump up and down for joy.

Dinner didn't last much longer, in fact Ben pretty much ended it for both him and Mal by announcing that they had a date. In some way Mal was relieved to get out of the room, but she wasn't so sure she was ready to be alone with Ben.


	6. Chaperon The Moon

Cool air surrounded them as Ben led Mal into the courtyard garden. The night breeze felt afternoon of stale dorm room air. She giggled to herself as she took a deep breath.

"What are you laughing about," Ben asked.

"Oh," Mal blushed, "I was just marveling at smell of fresh air. It's nice breathing air that isn't filled with dead fish and rotten fruit." Ben stopped and stared.

"I thought the barrier prevented you guys from using water resources." Ben needed to know about life on the island, but Mal knew the truth is a little hard to swallow. "Tell me, Mal."

"Ben, are you sure? This isn't a pretty story."

"I need to know, Mal. I have to right my parents wrongs."

Mal finally understood, "Oh Benny-Boo, you told me that our parents made their choice. Now we make ours. You can't correct the choices of your parents, but you've already shown a hope for the next generation."

That soothed his indignation, but didn't deter his determination, "I need to know, Mal."

"You're correct in your understanding of the barrier. We didn't even have an irrigation system to try and grow our own stock. Villains are evil and cunning so the Circle of Auradon wasn't going to take any chances. Because of all this Ben we were sent the leftovers that Auradon merchants couldn't sell. Anything close to expiring was sent to us. We are Villains and sidekicks, people that just don't belong in a fairytale world, so I guess they figured we didn't deserve much better."

Ben's heart broke. He knew things were rough on the island, but he didn't realize that his lifestyle and that of his privileged friends added to the hardship. "So that's why Jay didn't hesitate to finish off the expired milk." Mal nodded. "Mal, how is it that you don't hate me, well all of Auradon in fact?"

Mal knew that question was coming and had the perfect answer. She laid her hand against his cheek. "I did hate Auradon, but I see now that people hear didn't know. I found out that only the Circle of Auradon knew about it, and if the regular townsfolk knew they would've been appalled... as you were."

"Mal..."

"Shh..." Her hand now slid down his shoulder and she allowed her fingers to intertwine with his. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being you. Your heart breaks over injustice. You've taken Carlos under your wing and gave him a friend. You encourage Jay on his road to better sportsmanship. I know that it was with your influence that they all got those opportunities." Ben tried to act confused. "Lying isn't you strong suit. You love me, even after I tricked you into it. So thank you for simply being you."

Ben got lost in the earnestness of her fierce emerald eyes that he missed her slight movement. Her eyes fell shut as her lips brushed his. His shock from the gesture swept through him. She kissed him. SHE KISSED HIM?! This is not how he planned their first kiss would go. No, he wanted it to be special, and at the lake but... but... All of his disappointment melted away with her soft whisper, "Did I mention that I'm in love with you?"

He flashed her his smug smile and hungrily met her lips again, crushing her into his arms. Mal thought to herself, "That moon isn't a very good chaperon."

"Do have one question," she asked her Cloud Nine Prince.

"What?"

"What was my gift supposed to be?" Mal was fishing for any clues as to his knowledge about the wand. She really hoped he didn't know.

"Actually, I had no idea you'd be called down."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "See I figured I'd let Fairy Godmother get some praise for once, but I knew whatever you got would mean more coming from me." Good, he didn't know a thing. She planned to keep it that way for now.

"So what am I to get?"

"Oh," He reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope. "Go ahead read it."

She cautiously opened and read the gold embossed lettering. "You are cordially invited to a private luncheon with Queen Belle on Sunday afternoon. A luncheon?

Ben was beaming with pride, "Actually it was all Mom's idea. And yes I think it is a good one. You're going to be my queen after all aren't you?"

"Supposedly."

Ben kissed her again, holding her close to his heart. He broke the kiss and whispered, "My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S."


	7. Not A Hasty Decision

Mal didn't need to sleep on her decision any longer. After her conversation with Ben she knew she really didn't have a choice. She is a kid from the wrong side of the strait., and now she has a chance to make a new life for hose they left behind. She already knew she had a knack for magic, so why not start using it for good? Mal had until Friday to make her final decision, but she didn't need to wait. So once again she found herself trying to catch her breath outside Godmother's office.

"Good morning Mal," Godmother smiled, "I didn't think I'd be seeing you so soon."

"I've made my decision."

The hope in Fairy Godmother's eyes dimmed significantly. Mal knew her decision was a reason to celebrate, but she wasn't quite ready to purge herself of her mischief. Mal sat in a leather chair from of the desk, she looked at her hands pretending to be remorseful.

"My dear," the old fairy started, "are you sure you've taken enough time to think about it?" Mal nodded and Fairy Godmother released a resigned sigh. "Alright, what is your decision?"

"I've decided to accept the call of the wand and all of the duties that comes with it."

"Mal please let me try to convince- Wait." Mal smiled brightly. She saw the unspoken question in Godmother's eyes. The young fairy nodded vigorously as Godmother's smiled grew. As Godmother's excitement grew she couldn't decide what to do with her hands, they were at her mouth one minutes and clapping with joy the next. Mal watched the Head Mistress battle against herself as she tried to decide whether or not to hug Mal. Soon enough the battle finished and Godmother happily gathered Mal in her arms.

"You won't regret this," The older fairy whispered. Mal knew she wouldn't but she didn't pretend that it would be easy either.

"So when do we get started?"

Godmother thought for a minute. "Well have you told the other's your decision yet?" The older woman looked at Mal with a smile, but Mal pursed her lips and shook her head. "Why not?"

"I'm not ready for them to know. Jay has a bad habit of making fun of me, and Evie tells Lonnie everything and Lonnie hasn't quite mastered the art of keeping her mouth shut. One slip of the tongue and we'll have the whole school in an uproar that a Villain is about to become the face of goodness. Let alone disappointing Jane."

Compassion pour from the loving look that Fairy Godmother bestowed Mal. "I understand. But let me ease your mind about Jane." She sighed, "Jane could never handle magic correctly and she knows it. She is too selfish and self conscious. Besides she never really wanted to position in the first place."

"Does she know that I've got it?" Mal held her breath. She cared about Jane but she feared the same thing she would if Lonnie knew the secret.

"No. You asked me to keep it quiet. I will come up with some way of diverting her suspicions until you are ready to tell people."

"Thank you. But how are we going to do that?"

"Well I guess it is time to enroll you in a new extra-curricular class."

Mal laughed, "I wonder what I'm going to tell Evie. She will be very disappointed because since we graduated from Remedial Goodness, Drama is the only thing we have together."

"Oh..."

"No, I want out of that class. I am no actress but I can at least convince E that this is for the best. How soon can you switch me out?"

"Finish out the week. That will give me time to create a new class for your audit, and come up with a good cover. I understand your want for secrecy, this isn't going to be easy and the less pressure you have the better this might go. Are you at least going to tell Ben?"

Mal thought for a second, she knew that Ben would be the last person to push any unwanted pressure on her, but she wasn't ready for him to know. He loved her as the dysfunctional sweetheart she was becoming, she wanted to let him explore that side of her as she dealt with her new identity as well. No magic... at least no more magic... for now. Just Ben and Mal, a young man that is best friends with a young girl and them both trying to figure the rest out.

"No... at least not right now."

"Well then I suggest we both get started on a good cover."


	8. Room for Forgiveness

"Her Majesty will be joining shortly."

Mal found herself in the middle of the most enormous library she'd ever seen. Auradon Prep had a vast collection but Mal figured that nothing could touch the Queen's personal collection. Light flooded in from the open window and with the four tier crystal chandelier in the middle of the room it seemed that there was a individual sunbeam for each precious cover. Mal smiled at the thought of every title having its own spotlight. For a brief moment she allowed herself to imagine curling up into one of the oversized seats with thick novel and wasting a couple hours, or even days if she let herself. She let her mind wonder a little deeper as it created a wish. Her imagination created the perfect seen of sharing the space with her majesty herself, just quietly enjoy the worlds words create. Suddenly the space seemed smaller and cozier. But a voice interrupted her reverent awe before she could let her mind go any further.

"She wanted me to extend her apologies for her tardiness."

Mal turned to her escort and shot a pointed smirk. "Lair," she giggled, "You gave me an earlier time so that you could have me to yourself for a minute." Arms came around her waist as a familiar low chuckle wash over her.

"Well it worked," Ben playfully growled at his mischief fairy. She willingly folded herself in his arms. Mal knew that she could garner strength from his embrace. Neither of them knew why Queen Belle had called her for tea. Ben was just happy to see his mother opening her heart to Mal. He prayed that it'd only be a matter of time till they could convince his father to do the same, and soon the Circle of Auradon.

Circle of Auradon... Ben's anger and disappointment flared as he held his purple imp. He hated the role his family had on her childhood, and now that he was King he'd become determined to right that horrific wrong. Mal seemed to read his mind because she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Stop it," she demanded. "You are going to a dark place and I can't allow that."

"But," She put her finger to his protesting lips.

"No. Just kiss me and remember that I'm here because of you. The rest can be taken care of later." She felt Ben release a pent up, angry sigh.

"You're right Mal."

"Good. Now kiss me." Ben complied. The kiss started out timid as if he weren't certain Mal knew what she was asking for. She pulled him closer to show him she knew exactly what she wanted. After that Ben gave in wholeheartedly. This was his first real example of how he saw his future would pan out. Ben knew if he hadn't been in love with Mal before he most definitely was now. Audrey never made him feel... supported. This was a different feeling for the young king. He's used to being needed, having responsibility demanded of him, and even criticized for doing his job. Never had he felt truly supported, but with Mal secured in his arms he knew that she'd be with him through it all.

Their kiss had ended awhile ago, but Ben had her anchored to his chest. She moved slightly as if she were trying to survey the room again. He smiled because he could feel her anxious curiosity.

"Alright, Mal you win." She gave him a queer look. "I've got work to do, so you go ahead and explore. Mom will be in shortly."

Mal watched as Ben left the room. Once she heard the door click she quickly moved to the closest shelf. Her fingers itched to touch the binding, but she didn't dare. Mal climbed one of the ladders and looked at more titles.

"Impressed?" The voiced question frightened Mal. She'd been so absorbed in the beauty she never heard the click.

"Your Majesty," Mal sputtered. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"Oh please don't apologize. I love seeing someone else enjoy my collection." The queen had a look of awe in her eyes as if she were seeing it for the first time as well. Belle remembered the moment Beast showed her the room. She had been complaining to Mrs. Potts that she hadn't been able to read in so long, and her fingers were longing to caress pages of an epic adventure. Beast had over heard her wish and knew that if her were going to make her fall in love with him soon, he now had the perfect ammunition. Belle smiled to herself, she knew that she'd already fallen in love with her beast by the time he gave her this room, but that was the day that she actually showed him her admiration.

"How long did it take you to fill these shelves?" Belle heard Mal ask as she came out of her flashback.

"Oh... it is an ongoing process. Adam already had the shelves pretty well stocked, but I've been adding to it ever since the day he gave me this room." Belle smiled at Mal's shock. "I'm glad you like it my dear. This is the only room in the castle that is completely my domain and no one can tell me what I can and cannot do in it."

"I wish I had a place like that," Mal whispered. Her whole life had been a series of demands and expectation to live up to that she never had a place where she could be herself and answer only to herself. On the island her mother had henchmen that would hunt her down, and in Auradon she had to be strong for her friends, smile at cameras for her boyfriend, and now train to take over as Mistress of Good. She would do anything for a place where no one could demand a thing of her, a sanctuary from all the chaos. Mal looked up to find the soft brown eyes of the queen lighted on her.

"Have you looked out the windows yet," Belle gave her a cheeky smile. Mal walked over to a window that opened to a garden maze. Brilliant greens, yellows, peaches, and whites all blended together. Delightful fragrances floated towards Mal as if wrapping her in a hug. Belle let out a giggle. "It is my own private garden. If I truly want to disappear I go into the garden. I had Fairy Godmother put an enchantment over it so that if I am in the garden no one can find me. There are times when one just needs to be left alone."

"That is a wonderful idea, Queen Belle."

"Oh posh! Knock off that "Queen" stuff. When you are in this room, I am simply Belle and you are simply Mal." Mal thought that Belle may have forgotten herself for in the next moment the older woman had picked up Mal hand and pulled her back into the room as if there wasn't a rather large age gap between them and they were long lost friends with so much to talk about.

Belle sat Mal on the couch and took up the position beside her. Suddenly the queen looked concerned and this did not bode well for Mal. "Mal," She began, "How are you... feeling about your life here in Auradon?"

Mal pursed her lips, "Well if you are asking me to compare it to the island, it has its 'pros' as well as its 'cons.'"

"I am so sorry for the way that you were treated at family day. It's just... well..."

"It's okay," Mal interrupted. She pushed down the hurt that welled up as she remembered that day.

"NO!" Belle jumped to her feet. "It is not!" The queen started pacing in front of the young fairy. "I should've stood by Ben's side, but I was just so shocked by Leah's outburst that I didn't know what to do. I am so ashamed of the way my husband and I just left you and Ben to fight for yourselves." Belle looked at Mal with tears in her eyes, "Mal, I know the awful things of your youth, I know the role that I had in them... and I am so sorry that I've only furthered them in your time here at Auradon."

"Please stop," Mal tried.

"Please let me finish." Belle took a breath waiting for Mal to protest, but when she didn't the queen continued slowly. "I was there that day. The day that the Auradon Circle made the decision to cut off resources. Please understand that They were scared. Some of my dearest friends were victims of evil doing. But there were three of us that stood up for your parents, but we were immediately shut down."

"You fought... for the villains?'

"I wish I could say that. But no. Once we were shut down we passively allowed the Circle to make the decision without us." Belle's eyes were filled with angry disappointed tears. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me for my cowardliness."

Mal stood to face the queen. She flashed her most compassionate smile, and dared to do something that shocked even herself. Mal watched, as if from a far, as her arms circled around the taller woman's waist. Belle stood still in surprise but even though Mal couldn't seem to say the words Belle knew the significance.

Mal let go and stepped back, "Is this why you asked me over? To apologize."

"Yes, but not the only reason. I really want to get to know you. I did the same thing with Audrey when she first started dating Ben. I will tell you I was not impressed."

"I wasn't the first time I encountered her either." Mal giggled, "She seemed that she to make sure that we understood that they were royalty. Like we villains would forget."

They two talked for hours, Belle had no scruples about telling Mal baby Ben stories, and Mal told her stories of her childhood. Hours passed they talked about anything and everything under the Sun. When Belle finally noticed the time she sighed.

"Dinner is almost ready. Why don't you join us tonight, Mal?"

The young fairy smiled, "Thank you, but are you sure your Husband would like that?"

"Oh that big bully is going to have to get used to you, because if Ben has his way you'll be around a lot more. Besides, I want you there so he can just live with it."

Mal smiled and curtsied to the beautiful queen, "In that case, I'd be honored, Belle."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am a serious reader like Belle, so I gave that little trait to Mal. This is something that I feel is just the best way to link these two besides the evident love for Ben.**


	9. Study Date

"You're gonna pace a hole in that carpet," a sultry voice called out. The nervous gentleman stopped and turned to the doorjamb. Before him stood a vision in blood red stilettos. His date wore skinny blue jeans, flowing chiffon black blouse, and to top it off her raven black hair was pulled into a ponytail.

"Hi-Ho," Doug released in a gasp of shock. Evie bestowed him with a glorious smile.

"I'm glad that you like it even when I am dressed down." She blushed. Evie couldn't explain why the way Doug looked at her seemed so different than when others looked at her. It felt like no matter how she looked he saw her soul and still loved her for it, although he hadn't said the words yet.

"Evie," Doug stepped forward. The awkward second generation dwarf picked up his lady's hand, but didn't quite know what to do with it. Thinking quickly he kissed it, grimacing he looked up thinking he'd find a look of confusion and horror on her face, but she giggle happily as set him at ease again. "Evie, you are always going to be beautiful. To me..." he thought carefully, "you are the fairest of them all."

She squealed as wrapped him in a hug. His confidence level shot to the roof, he wasn't used to making a girl happy... he wasn't used to having a girl. But for some reason the need and awe that he saw in Evie's eyes made him happy that he waited for her. Keeping her hand in his he lead her through the women's dormitory. Doug and Evie were busy discussing what they needed to get done during this study date that they didn't see Audrey fly around the corner. The girls shoulders collided sending the contents of Evie's backpack scattered across the floor.

"Watch where you're going," Audrey snapped.

"I'm so sorry," Evie began.

"Yeah, well you should be. You may have ripped my dress." Audrey did a quick inspection of herself. "You're lucky you didn't." Evie rolled her eyes, so she didn't see Audrey's once over. "Nice outfit, islander. It's about time you dress like what you actually are."

Evie's face flared with angry heat. What on earth could she have meant by that? Audrey didn't need to read her mind she answered the question in her haughty fashion, "A old hag's daughter." Evie may not have been exactly proud of her mom, but she loved her.

"No one speaks of my Mama that way," She took a menacing step forward. Audrey's face wavered but she didn't back down.

"I am just reminding you of what she is," Audrey smirked.

"Look in a mirror when you are talking about yourself Audrey. It confuses less people." Evie huffed. She turned to Doug with tears brimming, but she'd rather turn into a rat than let Audrey see her cry. "Let's go Doug." Needing his ever present strength she clasped his hand. He squeezed her back letting her know that he was there.

Audrey stopped them before they could get to far, "Hey Doug, I'm looking for Ben. Have you seen him lately."

Doug looked to Evie and she mouthed "Mal."

Doug shrugged and replied, "If I remember correctly he's at the castle with Mal... his girlfriend."

Audrey cringed at the word, "Yeah we'll just see how long that lasts."

Evie almost turned around to snap, but the strength of Doug's grip kept her in place. He lead her down the hall without another word. Once they were out into the open air on their way to the library Evie let her pent up anger out in the form of tears. Doug heard her soft sobbing and stopped.

"E, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so mad! I wish I could do magic the way Mal could."

Doug smiled, "And what would you do with magic?"

"I'd turn her to a worm, and feed her to my mother's raven," Evie growled. "Oh I just... I ...I hate her. She's awful, and her determination to hurt my best friend infuriates me."

"Hey, hey," Doug called to her. "I'm so proud of you."

Evie's eyes finally met his. They looked lost and confused, he had to remind himself that she wasn't use to making people proud... no matter how hard she tried. Her voice came out weak, "Really?"

"Yes! E, you stood your ground against her and didn't restore to your villainous ways. I am sure that had to be difficult for you." See how badly she needed his comfort he forgot his awkward ways and pulled her into his arms. He settled his hand just above her waist and laid his head on hers. "Baby, you are so beautiful and so strong and no prissy pink princess is ever going to take that away from you." He felt her gasp and pull her arms tighter as they clung to him.

"Thank you," she whispered. She smiled up at him, "You are my perfect prince." Doug felt like he could grow another three inches just from the shine of pride in her eyes. If there were ever a time to tell her how he felt it was now.

"Evie, I..." he couldn't believe that the words were sticking in the back of his throat. _NO!_ he scolded himself, _This is not the time to choke up!_ "Evie..." Well if you couldn't say it he'd show her. Closing his eyes and leaving all thought behind he kissed his wicked beautiful princess. Although she was completely shocked she did not pull away. To his surprise she kissed him back.

Once the broke apart, her eyes sparkled with pure pleasure. "I... you too," she whispered.

"Good," he release a breath he didn't realize he was holding. "Let's go study for that exam in Chemistry and when we pass we'll go out and celebrate."

"Deal," Evie giggled as they continued on their way.

Looking down on their little escapade was an angry princess, "These are villains, and villains don't get happy endings."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I hope you all like the little break up from Mal and her problems. I needed a break from Mal and her secrets so I gave Evie the spotlight this time. Did I do the right thing?**


	10. Who Is He?

"Dude," Carlos called out, "come on." The shaggy-haired mutt stretched as it rose from his perch in the sun. "Come on, you've been laying around all day and I need to get out." To an outsider's eye the dog just obeyed but Carlos was very aware of the skeptical look his from his four-legged buddy. The whole demeanor of the quadruped changed when Carlos picked up the discarded Tourney disk. Carlos knelt down to rough up the canine's hair as he clipped on the leash.

Their trek wasn't exactly far but they were on foot so it did take a while, during the walk Carlos allowed his mind to wander a little. A week ago he was trying to please his mother, he thought that his whole identity was a villain and being his mother's evil heir. He never had to question who he was, his mother never let him forget who he was. But since the turn over to good he couldn't seem to find his identity. Everyone had found their niche, Jay and his love of tourney, Evie has found her calling in Home Economics, and Mal has Ben. He had Dude...

Speaking of Dude he pranced around the sand enjoying the change of environment. Off in the distance he could see the outline of the magic barrier containing his old home. He didn't miss the sights or smells, but it is still where his life began, and it will always be a part of him. Dude made this transition a lot easier, but it still didn't account for the emptiness of not knowing where he belonged. Ben seemed to truly care about him, even with Mal around Ben made sure that Carlos was acknowledged and listened too. But he missed knowing who he is. He missed having a purpose.

Not really where he threw the disk, he released it for Dude but heard something rather different.

"OUCH! Crikey?" Carlos cringed, but didn't hesitate to follow the sound. Dude had gotten there first. He started apologized as he approached, but he fell silence when a pair of hazel eyes looked up at him from her place on the beach. Her smile halted when she looked at him.

"Hello," Carlos tried. He stopped because she looked paralyzed. Dude sat next to her, but looked expectantly at Carlos. "Um I see you found my dog."

Her eyes turned soft and a small smile crept across her lips, "And it looks like you found mine." Carlos felt a wet nose nudge his hand right at that moment. He looked down and found a Dalmatian.

"Ahh!" Carlos didn't even comprehend his reaction before it happened. The girl beside him smiled as she watched him recover from the habitual reaction. "I'm-"

"Don't be," she interrupted. "You're Carlos DeVille, aren't you?"

He stood a little straighter, "Yeah. How do you know me?"

Her Dalmatian traded stops with Dude. She rubbed the pup's ears, "My parents told me stories of your mother. My father even wrote a song about her."

Recognition settled immediately. "You're the daughter of Anita and Roger?" She nodded. "Your dad had... ah... quite the way with words."

She scrunched her face in understanding, "Yeah, his is clever, but not exactly subtle."

"No... no his isn't." Carlos picked up his disk. "Well I'll get out of your hair."

"Aren't you going to ask my name?"

"I didn't think you'd want me to ever talk to you again." He started walking away.

"You aren't your mother," she called after him. He stopped to turn. "I've been trying to find the courage to run into you somehow." She stepped closer to him. "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Irene Radcliffe."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am sorry this is so late, but I wasn't exactly sure how much I wanted to put into this chapter. I want to develop Carlos a little bit more, but it won't be in this chapter. Well I hope you agree with the mental process I am putting him through.**


	11. Do You Trust Me?

Lonnie sat at her desk her eyes glued to her screen. She'd been pouring over the video footage of the her secret video diary that she started when Ben made the announcement of villains joining Auradon Prep. She had discovered many things about her classmates, but she also realized something about herself. She'd been drawn to it lately wondering if she should show Jay some of her discoveries. Jay wasn't innocent to the fact that there is a little evil in everyone. That is one of the reason Lonnie was intrigued by him. All four of the villains suffered unnecessary abuse from a "hero" and this sickened Lonnie! Mostly because she knew that although she didn't participate in the abuse she didn't work to stop it either.

Could her dating Jay make up for her lack of strength to stand up against her peers. Jay had a strength that came from being forced to look out for number one, but there was a kindness as well when he talked about the others. They are his family, his cornerstone, and Lonnie wished to believe that she could be brave enough to be accepted into that family and be able to shake off the fear of her peers' detrimental whispering.

She closed her eyes trying to search her soul for the strength her mother claimed flowed through her. It was easy to claim strength her parents were the saviors of China, but she couldn't be sure that she was as brave as her mother. If the villains had proved anything in their time at Auradon it was that DNA had nothing to do with who you can become.

 _Tap...tap..._ "Oh my gosh," Lonnie gasped. On the balcony outside the window Jay stood with his hands behind his back. She ran to the window. "You sneak, you can't be up here!"

He flashed his smile in defiance, "You know me girl, rules have no hold on me." She joined in him on the balcony. "How about going for a walk with me?"

"Are you crazy it's after curfew!"

"Since when has that stopped you," Jay challenged. "Come on, I promise to make it worth your while." Lonnie didn't care if he never made it up to her, she would go just because he asked. She quickly picked up a sweater and shoes and climbed down the fire escape after him. He stood at the bottom waiting for her to come the last couple of steps. She felt a small bold streak so as she stood just above him she called down.

"Hey catch me," she suggested. Without a question he offered his arms, after a moment of hesitation she jumped. He pulled her close once she landed in his arms. He listened to her small laughter of glee and knew he made the right decision. "Alright, Rebel you got me out here. Now what?"

"I was thinking a moonlit walk... you know since a carpet ride is slim." Jay offered his arm. "Come on, take a walk on the wild side."

"I took a chance on you when I left that room. You promised to make it worth my while." He took his arm as he walked them forward. "I'm ready to follow you, so lead me street rat."

Jay didn't object to the awful nickname, probably because he knew that she didn't mean it in a mean way. They came to the wall that surrounded Auradon Prep and Jay smiled at her over his shoulder. Without being asked Lonnie began scaling the wall. If she was going to be a rule breaker she figured she should break the rules with someone that wouldn't abandon her when the consequences came. Jay bypassed her with ease and helped her to the top. They sat on the edge of the wall for a second and looked out over the land of Auradon. Light were flashing in the distance.

"I wonder what is going on in the village," Jay murmured. "Wanna go check it out?"

"Duh!" Lonnie claimed. She clasped on to Jay's hand and jumped together.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am sorry for the delay. I am a college student so school is a little overwhelming. Now to about this chapter: I know that there doesn't seem to be much to this chapter, but I am trying out an idea that I hope works. I am imagining about two more chapter of fun, and then Fairy Godmother is going to crack down and start training Mal. So if you have any suggestions I would love to try to see how I can incorporate them. Looking forward to the reviews.**


	12. What Are You Doing Here?

Lonnie and Jay slipped into the crowd with ease. Lonnie felt jipped that she'd never known about this Auradonian night life. The peasantry came to life, they had smiles on their faces, no worries were wearing them down. Vendors were setup along the streets and the streets themselves had activities bustling and a packed dance floor in the middle of the town square. The two sneaks slowly walk down the sidewalks taking in the sights. Somehow they found themselves in front of the crowd watching one of the dances. One of the dancing males convinced Lonnie to join him on the dance floor.

Jay leaned over to his neighbor, without looking at him, asked just about the music, "What's going on?"

A feminine voice float towards him, her accent a little foreign to him. "From what I could gather it is the Portobello Road Festival?"

Jay turned to face the informant. She looked familiar, as if he'd seen her around before, but what set him off is the jacket around his shoulders. He looks into her eyes and saw the happiness drain from them.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I know-"

"Here, Irene," Carlos smiled. "I got us some Carmel apples." He looked at her with a twinkle Jay had never seen before. Carlos turned to address the stranger once he met Jay's eyes he suddenly laughed. "Hey Jay."

Jay cracked a smile, "I should've known I wouldn't be the only rule breaker." He looked at the new girl. "I knew I recognized the jacket. Carlos, are you going to introduce me?"

Once again they were interrupted, "Oh Jay, that was so much fun," Lonnie gasped. She smiled over at the other two. "Hey Carlos, Oh Irene you've got to try- Wait. What are you two doing here... and are you together?"

Irene giggled, "You recognized the jacket." Lonnie understood the subtle underlining of that. "I think we're here for same reason."

"Just wanted to get out," Lonnie finished.

"It looks likes one of the girls wanted in on the action too." Jay pointed to a book vender that had a couple pouring over the many titles. Evie's eyes were large with awe as she skimmed the dust covered contents.

Jay shot Carlos a look and Carlos nodded with a mischievous smile. You can take the villain out of the island, but you can't take island out of the villain. Irene and Lonnie watch as the boys spread out and came up behind Evie. Doug had just leaned over to whisper something.

"EVIE!"

"Oh my-" she screamed. "What are you two doing here?!"

"We could ask you the same question," Jay retorted. The two girls joined the crowd. Jay took Lonnie under his arm, "Hey anyone want to put bets down that Mal and Ben are here?"

"Ben wouldn't risk being caught," Irene reasoned, "I think of the scandal."

"You stick with us," Doug laughed, "You'll see the wild side of our young king."

"And we wouldn't have him any other way," Carlos added. He smiled at the confused Irene. "Evie, do you have your mirror? I know she's here, but I want to know where."

"No need," Lonnie claimed. As if on cue the crowd parted revealing a brunette beauty and four eyed jock dancing to the waltzing rhythm of "Tale As Old As Time."

Jay laughed, "Well I think it's time to break up that moment."

The unsuspecting Mal laid her head against the chest of her noble Prince. She didn't care how itchy her wig was she'd wear forever if she could suspend the moment and not worry about the responsibilities that are looming in front of her. Fairy Godmother responsibilities...

She squeezed Ben, gathering some strength from his hold. She timidly smiled into his handsome spectacles covered chocolate eyes, "Ben... There's something I need to-"

"You didn't think a brown wig and glasses could really hide you two, did you?" Evie interrupted. Ben growled low but Mal laid a hand on his chest.

She smirked, "Calm down, Ben. We should've expected this, you did invite four villains to Auradon after all."

"And I'm starting to question that decision," Ben feigned a sneer. He quietly leaned to Mal and whispered, "We'll talk later."

The fairy smiled sweetly but her thoughts did not agree, _No we won't... at least not any time soon..._ "It's alright, Ben. It wasn't that important."


	13. Good Magic?

A boom echoed throughout the room coating the walls with sauced pumpkin. An angry groan that might have put Dowager King Adam to shame rang out. The cement walls contained it all with ease, but Fairy Godmother wished there could be a way to push out the negativity that is locked in the body of the young fairy. _Her mother's hold is still strong._

"It's a pumpkin to a carriage," Mal growled, "Why can't I do this?"

"My dear," Fairy Godmother bit her lip, "what are you thinking about when you cast your spell?"

"What? I am thinking about making this work or I'm going to quit." Mal wanted to throw the blasted wand against a wall, but something in her realized the inherent need to protect. "I could do magic just fine with my spell book."

"Yes, but your intent for that magic was evil, correct?" Mal turned to her mentor. "Mal, good magic is unselfish. It's pure and determined to do nothing but what is best for those under its protection." _How do we go about expelling the evil tug that still remains?_

"But I've chosen good," Mal cried. "I've accepted the burden, what am I missing?"

"I'm not sure yet."

"What do you think it is?" Mal's eyes pleaded with the head mistress. The old fairy's heart broke because her apprentice truly didn't know the hold her background still held on her thoughts and on her heart. Tears of confusion and frustration captured Mal's emerald eyes.

"Mal, I think you need to see, talk to and let go of your mother and sever the strings that she still holds."

"Mother?" Suddenly understanding filled her face.

"Yes, and I think you should go to the island as well." Mal nodded. "I'll arrange for your trip tomorrow instead of training."

"Yes, Godmother," Mal hugged the wand to her chest hoping its belief in her would give her strength.

"You shall go incognito. You are just going to observe. I want you to go to old haunts and just remember feel what you would've felt when you were there and see how far you've grown from that. Recognize where all that still holds strong and fight against it." She put a hand on Mal's shoulder. "Evil will never truly go away. The powers of evil are truly strong, but the power of good is overwhelming."

"Do you think I'll ever be rid of the evil ingrained in me?"

"No, Mal." Fairy Godmother drew her close. "You were born of evil to do good. You need both sides to fight for what is truly good."

Mal nodded, handed back the wand and went to the door. She knew that she had to mentally prepare for the task ahead, but tonight she needed to be with her friends.

Fairy Godmother inspected the worn out tool in her hand. The ribbon of lavender had widened since the last time, and even now was starting to sport a thin line of emerald green. Godmother sighed and lifted her eyes to the ceiling. Six stories above her is a young lady that needs strength, but has the potential to do great things. _Mal, you are truly special and I know that you are ready for the challenges ahead... Good Luck._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **What do you think for Mal's first training session. Do you think Fairy Godmother's solution could be the key to unlocking Mal's true potential? Let me know in the comments.**

 **I want to thank you all for your incredible patience with me. I still have so many ideas for this story and I am not going to stop until I have officially run out of them. So I ask for your continued patience and wonderful comments as I continue to balance real life with my fictional life.**

 **I don't know if I've mentioned this but I am a college student, so I am trying really hard to balance my time accordingly. I feel I haven't been fair to my loyal readers by not explaining what is going on.**


	14. Resident Evil

Numbly Mal twirled the combination on her locker. Could evil still have a foothold on her? She thought back to last night when the eight of them should've been busted for breaking curfew. If that was evil than she'd happily suffer the consequences. Mal gently laid her forehead against the cool metal of her locker, closing her eyes to imagine the past couple of months. As if on a movie reel she saw Carlos bring Dude home for the first time, Evie pinning her first "B" to the wall, and Jay being praised by his teammates. This was her true family, her friends she couldn't imagine life without. Four children whose only goal was to be like their parents bonded into a tighter family than any Auradonian bloodline could ever claim.

A soft whimper flooded Mal's senses. She knew it wasn't her because she had no reason to cry. Mal followed the echo and as she got closer the sobs become easier to recognize... Evie. She didn't her Mal enter or lock the bathroom door. Evie's world involved nothing but utter humiliation.

"Evie?"

Startled into reality Evie gasped, "Mal! I didn't hear you come in."

"So I noticed. Want to tell me what's going on?"

The blurry-eyes princess feigned a smile. "Oh I let Chad and Audrey get the better of me."

"What did Tweedledum and Tweedledee do this time?"

Evie smiled, "That comparison's an insult to the Tweedle Twins, Mal." The two girls shared a half-hearted snicker over that.

"Seriously, E. What did they do?"

"Mr. Delay split Doug and I up today so that we could help other understand the lesson better. All was fine until Mr. Delay was checking on me and my partner. I was demonstrating a small reaction solution when the whole thing exploded."

"What's so bad about that. Explosions happen all the time in Chemistry."

"Somewhere during my experiment the baking soda was replaced with a dehydrated poison found in the Isle's sewers. It was a low enough dose that it couldn't kill but it knocked everyone out. They'll be waking up with painful headaches and blaming me for class sabotage."

"Why didn't it effect you?"

"We were born around it. Our systems are immune, especially in a low dose like this." Mal felt her blood rush. "Mal, I can picture it now. They're going to say I got it from-"

"Your mother."

"Exactly."

"Have you had anything from your mother?" Mal couldn't remember.

"I got a letter, but it was so obviously searched, and nowhere did she mention sending something like that along."

"How did she sound," Mal asked changing the point of concern for a minute. Evie's eyes pierced Mal's soul, but in a shocking way.

"She was happy for me, Mal." Evie smile softly, "She's only ever wanted what was best for me. Her vanity and jealous blinded her so she realizes that she could never properly love me, but she truly cared about me." Mal moved so that Evie could lean against her. "She wouldn't ruin my chances now..."

"But Audrey would." Mal now knew how Ben felt when she was threatened. Mal's only thought was to protect. Evie squeezed her arm and sized.

"I should've seen it coming. I knew she'd retaliate in some way."

"Wait," Mal barked. "What are you talking about?"

Evie turned sheepish. She'd purposely kept it from Mal and swore Doug to the same. "Before we went to the Portobello Festival, Doug and I were heading to the library to study when we ran into the pissed off princess. She called my mother an 'old hag' and implied that she would be back in Ben's arms in no time."

"And?"

"And I got into her face... with Doug's help."

"Come on, E. We've got a princess to put into place." Mal didn't wait for her friend. Audrey better be hiding because there was nothing good about the thoughts she was thinking. She didn't care if her training regressed, right now justice took precedence.

Mal knew the way to Mr. Delay's class, she'd met Evie there many times before. But she wasn't going to socialize... Oh no, she had some art to do. A little piece she like to call "Beauty Rearranged." Mal's blood hit a boiling point as her vision tunneled she never saw Ben, and didn't notice me following her. Just outside of the chemistry class Mal stopped and waited.

"Mal," Ben called out as he came up behind her. "Are you okay?" The anger fairy turned on him with fury in her eyes. "Mal?"

"Don't stop me Ben."

"What is going on?"

"That prissy pink princess is trying to sabotage my best friend." Mal pointed behind her, but her words struck the perfect cord in her young beast.

"Oh hello Ben," The sultry voice rang in Mal's ears, and worked as venom to her blood. Audrey had no time to prepare as those bright emerald eyes sliced her filling the air with a tension to be feared. Mal took a step forward and with it her fist connected to Audrey's face. The princess buckled under the impact.

"If you ever do anything to harm or sabotage my friends again. You'll have a lot more than a black eye to deal with," Mal threatened.

Ben quickly subdued the angry imp. His face stayed steady and unmoved with a slight look of disappointment in his eyes, but under the cold veneer he felt pride and justification. He loved Mal, and this was why. He saw in the sternness of her features that she will gladly suffer any consequences because she believed that what she did was right.

"Ben, are you just going to stand there?" a confused Chad spoke out. He looked down at the barely conscious Audrey.

"No," Ben turned Mal in his arms and held her close. "Are you okay, Babe?"

Mal nodded as Audrey sputtered, "Is she okay?! I am the one on the floor with a black eye."

Ben looked over Mal's shoulder, "I am aware of that. You should really see the nurse about the swelling." He made sure that she was watching closely as he address Mal again.

"Ben, I'm so sorry," Mal had finally shaken the anger long enough to see her damage. She wasn't sorry about what she did, but who she did it in front of. Now Ben would be forced to turn her in, but she wouldn't change what she did for anything.

"No," Ben whispered. "You did what you thought was best. Now it is my turn to save you. Let's go." He started walking away with Mal under his arm, but decided to prove one last point. He stopped and turned Mal to him, he picked up her chin bringing her lips up to meet his in a soul searing kiss. A little rougher than his princely sensibilities prefer, but perfect for showing Audrey that she no longer ruled.

Mal slowly pulled away, oblivious to the world around her, smiling, "Take me to Fairy Godmother's office, Ben. Evie and I need to talk to her before the rumor mill reaches her first."


	15. Villain Champion

Mr. Delay had slipped through the crowd during the commotion Mal caused, and headed straight for the Head Mistress's office. Something had gone terribly wrong with Evie's presentation, but something told him that it wasn't Evie's fault. His belief in that thought shook even him, she was a villain kid so why wasn't he taking this opportunity to expel her for poisoning the class? A month ago he would've jumped at the occasion, but now he respected her to much not to investigate. Two reason particularly stood out in his mind about Evie's innocence:

1\. She'd never before pulled a stunt like that. Being Evil Queen's daughter he had expected her to pull some sort of poisoning trick, but she proved that she was more determined to be a good student then to ruin her chances to stay off the island.

2\. The moment the poison started to take over the room and his sense his saw the look of utter confusion and horror in her eyes. She didn't know what was going on any better than him.

He didn't know who the actual culprit was, but with the bad blood between Evie and Audrey he'd come to the same conclusion, now he just needed to prove it. His goal was to get to Fairy Godmother before anyone else could so that he could clear Evie's name before it could be tainted, but Fairy Godmother was on a call with Queen Leah about Audrey, so he sat in the waiting area. He hadn't been there long when teary-eyed Evie shuffled in with a huffing Ben and angry Mal trailing behind.

Evie's eyes widened with fear when she noticed her teacher sitting there. Mr. Delay knew that he had to put her at ease, she deserved that much.

"Mr. Delay, I'm so sorry for what happened, but I can promise you it wasn't me."

"I know," he said softly.

"Please give me a chance to- You know?" Evie felt her heart stop with fear that it may be a trick.

"Yes, Evie. I am here not to have you expelled but to clear you of any charges. I don't know who didn't but you are too good of a student to sabotage yourself like that, and you are to in love with Doug to risk his life like that."

The young princess blushed at the mention of Doug. He knew the truth, and he knew he was about to do the right thing. These villain kids need a champion and heaven knows that their parents were never going to do it.

"Thank you Mr. Delay." This came from Mal. The angry had left her eyes and admiration now filled them. The chemistry teach stood a little taller because of that look, but he knew that he couldn't really get Mal out of trouble.

"You know I won't be able to talk you out of the black eye you gave Audrey," Mr. Delay smiled.

Ben and Mal chuckled at that, and Mal said, "I know, and I'd be a little disappointed if you did. That is a punishment I am looking forward to getting."

"What is this about a black eye," a shrill but stern voice filled the room.

Under her breath Ben heard Mal whisper, "Oh snap."

"Fairy Godmother," Audrey burst into the office. "Look at this!" One look at the bruise the older fairy's eyes landed on Mal.

"Something you'd like to explain?"

Everyone fell silent for a few tension filled seconds. Mr. Delay finally spoke up. "I guess I better start."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Mr. Delay to the rescue, who would've guessed? For a bit I thought he was a villain but first impressions are often wrong.**


	16. Morning Thoughts

Sleep evaded Mal, tossing and turning were her only thoughts. She couldn't explain the fears and anxieties that were building up in her, so even if she wanted to tell someone she couldn't get it out. But most of her fear is coming from the trip she would be taking in about five hours.

Mal finally gave up trying to sleep, instead she moved to the bay window and stared at the view. When she first moved to Auradon the window was her favorite spot, it had the perfect view of island and when she was alone she would share at it. Everyone wanted to be home or to at least have one, but she felt stuck in the street in between homes. But she felt as true home in the comfort of Ben's arms and the loving glow of Queen Belle's understanding.

Going home had never been a hope for Mel. In fact since the transformation of her mother she never wanted to go back to the island, going back to the island would be a punishment. Now it was part of her training.

Training should have to deal specifically with spells, pumpkins, and hamsters. Mal couldn't figure out why Fairy Godmother thought this was necessary to send her back to the island. Had this been a reaction to the Chemistry mishap she would've understood, but Fairy Godmother was acting a little to cryptic about this one. Mal was going to the island to learn, not to stay for her true home is there in Auradon.

She grabbed her dark cloak and slipped quietly out of the dorm, she just needed to get out of the dorm and away from herself. The dew clutched to the grass desperate to keep its existence, Mal knew that feeling, but she also knew the beauty of being consumed by the sun. Speaking of her sun she found herself in the garden where she and Ben kissed for the first time. She blushed sweetly to herself.

The sun came up a lot sooner than she thought it would, which told her that she didn't have as much time as she thought she did. Time to go get ready for the day ahead. When Mal got to the room Evie was up and putting the last few stitches to a new outfit.

"Hey M, where did you go?"

"Oh I woke up early and just needed to get out of here."

"Mal," Evie stopped the whirl of a machine. "Are you okay? Something has been up with you for the last couple of days. I thought it was the sickness that just lingered a lot longer than you were used to, but you looked fine when you were with Ben at the Portobello Road Festival."

Mal smiled and quickly commented, "I am always better when around Ben."

"Awe," Evie sighed, "You've gotten so mushy since we've moved to Auradon."

"I know. It's sick!"

"But seriously, Mal."

"E. Please believe me it is not a sickness, but there have been some serious changes lately and I've just been taking a while to adjust." _Just tell her, you imp_ , Mal's head screamed.

"I know what you are talking about. I think it was rough for Carlos too, but Irene seems to be changing that," Evie suggested. The girls shared a small giggle. "Well I'm gonna get dressed, I will see you in class."

"Oh actually I won't be in class."

"What? Why?"

"Why?" _Shoot why won't she see me in class? Think Mal. Black eye..._ "I got in-school-suspension with Audrey."

"Really? Wh-"

"Well it certainly wasn't self defense when I punched her. We knew I'd be getting in trouble." Mal pointed out.

"Oh... well good luck. And don't kill her. I don't want to have to go to the island to visit you."

 _Yeah didn't want to be going to island for any reason either, but guess where I'm going._


	17. A House But Never A Home

Mal couldn't help the small cough that came as she choked on the rotten atmosphere. The vile smells of the sulfur infested island just worked to cement the feel of evil that worked as a barrier by itself. To remain anonymous Mal convinced Fairy Godmother to allow her passage on the food truck. The trucker is always thorough in his truck check, so once she was off even if anyone saw her no one would get away with trying to get out. Hesitantly the older fairy agreed, a car would come pick Mal up before dark.

Mal knew the immediate moment they hit the magic barrier because her smooth ride suddenly got rough, and as mentioned earlier, the air was so saturated with deceit a person could choke on it. Jumping out of the chart Mal shot a silent thank you to the trucker and slipped into the alley.

Technically, the young fairy had come home. This is where her whole childhood happened. This is the place that suffocated her into submission to evil, and shut out any possible beauty, but Mal didn't know that... and at the time she loved being ignorant.

She saw the island through a new lens. The island was crumbling with each step. Buildings were barely holding up, but this was life for the islanders. Mal imagined the resources that she and Ben could bring in to update the island. _Ben... what would he think if he were seeing this_? No, she wasn't going to think about Ben. She needed to be thinking about herself and figuring out whatever it is that Godmother wanted her to learn.

It was still too early in the morning for anyone to be on the streets, but the smell of rotten fish overwhelmed her senses. Her house, her people, and her evil heritage are all on this island, but home... the island was never home. She found herself in front of the place where it all began. There was slight movement in the window so Mal made herself scarce. Before she could really think about where she was going she found herself in a familiar back alley.

She came across her "Long Live Evil" painting. She smiled as she heard Ben's voice, "You should really think about taking this talent of the locker into art class." She loves that art class, but there was something about seeing this painting that brought out all the insecurities of living under her mother. She turned to lean her back against that wall, in the distance she could hear the early rustling of the islander merchants; time to blend in.

There were a couple things about the island that Mal missed; the shady shenanigans, the constant bartering, and bossy merchants. She also sort of missing the lazy speed that the island produced. It being an island of villains there is just no motivation to do anything about it. Towards the end of the day Mal found herself back in front of her childhood house.

She didn't think anyone was home, but before she realized it she was back in front of her house. She contemplated going in, but as she approached the door she realized that there was nothing behind that door for her. She was ready to go home... she needed to see Ben.


	18. Meanwhile in Auradon

Evie and Doug where laid out under a tree pouring over their math assignments. Ben had been looking for them for a good twenty minutes, hoping that he'd run into Mal before he actually tracked them down. He stood back and watched his buddy enjoy the company of an amazing girl. After one too many girls making him feel worthless it felt good to see him happy. Evie wormed her way into Doug's heart and sewed it back together and for that Ben will always be grateful to her. If he wasn't so determined to find Mal he would've turned and walked away.

"Sorry to interrupt," Ben called out.

"Hey Ben, we were just working on Trigonometry," Doug smiled. He quickly became sober when he saw the concern on Ben's face. "What's up, Ben?"

"I can't find Mal... anywhere."

Evie perked up at the mention of Mal. "She didn't tell you? Mal got in-school-suspension with Audrey."

"What?" Ben exclaimed. "That can't be right. I was there when Audrey got the suspension but Fairy Godmother didn't say anything about Mal getting it too."

"But that is what Mal told me," Evie defended. "Why would she lie to me?"

"Think about it, Evie," Doug spoke up. "She has been acting a little weird in the last couple of days."

"She said that she was just having a hard time adjusting to some of the new things that have been happening."

"That's the point," Doug continued. "She made the same decision you all made and yet some of the changes are effecting her in a harsher way then the rest of you?"

Ben felt the need to defend his girl, "Well she is the daughter of the Mistress of All Evil. It is probably harder than she figured to purge herself entirely of the evil within her."

"Yeah," Evie smiled. "But if she isn't in ISS than where would she be?"

Ben shrugged, "I was hoping I could use you and your mirror to help me find her." Evie eagerly agreed and searched for her mirror.

The hand-held device started glowing as Evie spoke, "Mirror Mirror, Master of Finding, please show us where Mal is hiding?" Before the picture could even come into focus Evie gasped. She knew that awful background and didn't need the help of rotten fruit in the air to silently gag.

"Where is that," Doug asked.

"Why is she on the island, Ben?" Evie turned to the young prince in a justified horror.

"That is the island?" Doug voiced again.

"Our childhood house, to be exact." Evie sneered. Why was Mal standing outside of it? "Ben. Explain. NOW!"

"I am just as shocked as you, Evie. I have no idea what is going on." Ben stepped away from the enraged princess. Some movement from the mirror caught his attention. "Wait, something is happening."

In the frame they saw the purple fairy walk away from the front door with a small smile on her face. She did go far when she found the palace car waiting for her around the corner. On this side of the mirror there came an audible sigh. Ben knew that car would be bringing her back to Auradon... to him. Evie's confusion wouldn't settle.

"What the hell?"

"We should probably let Mal explain this on her own terms," Ben tired to reason.

"Screw that!" Evie snapped. "She owes us an explanation and I am determined to make sure we get one. When she gets home we are going to be waiting for her."


	19. An Intervention?

"Welcome back, Mal," Godmother smiled, "How did your trip go?"

"I learned a lot. I figured out some way that we might be able to make life on the island a little easier." Mal got excited as she explained some of her ideas.

"Did you go to your old house?" Mal stopped short. She didn't quite understand why Godmother was harping on that, she had just explained what she thought was a great idea and Godmother was more worried about where she went.

"Yes, but I didn't go in."

"Why not?"

"There wasn't anything there for me." Mal said it all with such a straight face. "I have nothing there for me. If fact I want to go change and find Ben."

Her plan was to sneak into her room and send Ben a quick text to meet her in the garden. She had made it through the halls without running into anybody, so she figured that she was home free. She prayed that Evie would be out with Doug, Mal still felt bad about lying to her best friend. She opened the door slowly hoping not to make noise just in case.

"Well, well, well," Mal heard the princess exclaim, "look who spent the day in ISS." Mal opened the door all the way and she could've sworn it was an intervention. Everyone sat in that room; Carlos and Irene, Jay and Lonnie, Doug and Evie, and to her horror Ben stood in the back. No one looked happy nor concerned, they were angry.

"Um... Hi guys," Mal tested the waters.

"So how did you make it all day with Audrey," Jay asked sarcastically. Mal cringed inwardly, but she thought she could run with it.

"Well I didn't kill her," Mal smirked.

"Oh cut the crap, Mal," Carlos spoke up. Mal was taken aback by his tenacity. "We know you weren't in I.S.S. Audrey was so mad that she told us."

"Oh well-"

"What the hell were you doing on the island, Mal!?" Evie was on her feet and in her friend's face. Mal tried to speak but nothing came. She looked to Ben for help, but he stood in the corner with his head down and he didn't look at her. _Where is my hero?_ Mal thought. She is cornered, what could she do? _The truth! Just tell them the truth, Mal. They are your friends they will understand, and keep your secret for as long as you need too. JUST TELL THEM THE TRUTH!_

"Mal." Lonnie spoke this time, "What is going on? You've been acting strange for awhile now. What is your problem?"

"OKAY! okay," Mal threw up her hands. "You win! Huh... I'm..." _Why is this so hard? Okay, Mal, just tell them the truth._ "I'm the next Fairy Godmother."

"WHAT?!" everyone said in unison. Well everyone except Ben, his eyes met Mal's with a question.

"Please don't go asking me any questions. I've been training for about a month now. Apparently the wand chose me. During the coronation when I handled the wand apparently it took a liking to me just like it did all those years ago when it chose Fairy Godmother so many years ago."

Evie stepped forward, "But... what about Jane?"

"The responsibility of Godmother is not inherited," Mal explained. "Apparently the wand thinks that I am going to make a good Godmother."

No one spoke up, everyone sat there shocked. Mal didn't know what to say anymore. She'd told them, no more secrets. She opened her mouth to say something, but before she could she find any words her hand was seized by the silent and brooding prince as he dragged her out of the room.

No one moved to stop him.

 _Oh snap!_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your patience about my updating.**

 **Please understand I am a college student, I can only write this by taking away time from writing papers and studying. I will be a Christmas Break soon so I will post a couple chapters more regularly, but once school starts again it will be an irregular postings.**

 **I won't abandon this story any time soon, so don't worry about that.**

 **Let me know what you think of this chapter.**


	20. Not So Prince Charming

Mal worked hard to break free of Ben's grasp as he dragged her out into the garden. She couldn't get out.

"Ouch! Ben, let me go. NOW!"

"Fairy Godmother, Mal?" Ben turn angrily at her. "How could you lie to them like that? You did it so blatantly."

"Lie?" Mal stood there shocked. "I didn't lie, Ben. This is what-"

"You're doing it again, Mal." Ben shook his head and started pacing. "How do you do it? You say it with such a straight face I almost believed you, but we all know. that Jane is going to inherent the wand."

"That's not how it works, Ben."

"Stop it, Mal. Just stop. It may have worked to get them to shut up, but it isn't going to work on me."

"Wha-"

"The joke about you being future Queen was funny, but seriously... the fairy godmother? What possessed you to come up with it?"

"I'm not lying, Ben. You seriously don't believe me..."

"Oh come on, Mal. To be godmother you have to have magic, be the daughter of a fairy-"

"I happen to be a Fairy's daughter, remember? I'm the daughter of one of the evilest fairy's of all time."

Ben stood before her and picked up her hands, "That's my point, Mal. Maleficent is-"

Mal immediately narrowed her eyes on him and she snapped her hands out of his. One of her eyebrows hitched and voice lowered, "So you don't believe that good can come from evil?"

Her question hit Ben square between the eyes and left a mark. He opened and shut his mouth many times but nothing came out. "You know that's not what I meant, Mal."

"Then what did you mean, Ben?" She smirked. She waited for him to speak up but no words came. "That's what I thought." She turned to walk away from him.

"Mal, I-"

"Good night, Ben."

Ben stood in the dark with a dumb look on his face. _Could she be telling the truth? You idiot,_ Ben kicked himself, _the reason you brought them to Auradon to show that there was good among the evil. But Fairy Godmother, really?_

He needed to look into this a little bit more, but he'd never seen such contempt coming from Mal's eyes expect from when she was looking at Audrey. He knew he'd have to do something to make it up to her.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am finally on Christmas Break and so I will have a couple of updates. Okay I know that some of you are going to be a little peeved about Ben and I am curious as to what you have to say, but remember no one has taken this news very well... not even Mal. So give me your worst. HAHA I am looking forward to it.**

 **Also I know that some for you aren't interested in straying away from Fanfiction. But if you are at all interested in looking into some of my original stuff I would love to hear your opinions on those too, or if you truly refuse to look beyond Fanfiction please feel free to look into my other stories and comment on them too.**


	21. Something Normal

**Author's Note: Hello all! I wanted you to stew in that upset for a little while (also I wasn't really sure how I wanted to continue). But I decided that I wanted Mal to grow a little and I think this is a healthy way of doing it. I am sorry it is short, but it will have to do for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Evie was combing her hair when Mal came into the room. The young fairy's eyes glistened with something Evie had never seen in Mal before.

"Mal, what happened? You been gone for hours. Ben came in here desperate to find you and not even the magic mirror could locate you. Are you okay?" Mal didn't say a word. She didn't have to for her eyes told it all; she been crying. Evie immediately went on the defensive and started into a dangerous rant. "What did Audrey do this time! Grr... why can't she just get over it already Ben chose you!"

Mal just silently shook her head till Evie stopped pacing and noticed. "What? It wasn't Audrey? Well then who was it?"

Mal looked deep into her dear friend's eyes, she will with all in her that the fair princess would understand without having to speak a word. Mal knew that mentioning Ben's name herself would smart the wound that Ben's betrayal left. Evie's eyes grew wide and turned a dangerous blue, her teeth set in an angry grin. She seemed to try to suppress the fury building in her and Mal knew that she would blow. _I should stop this_ , Mal thought, _after all he hurt me not her... well not technically_. Mal let her continue, it felt nice to have someone just as angry as she is and on her side for once.

"What did Ben do," Evie's voice was low and threatening. Mal would be surprised if she pulled the material scissors to complete the threat. Mal closed her eyes in both disappointment and regret. Disappointed that Ben would let anything go this far and regret that she allowed Evie to steam up on her behalf. _This my fight not hers. I know I should allow her to help me... but I refuse to tag team Ben... I love him. I know he loves me. We just need to cool down and then we can talk rationally about it._

"Evie... Ben did hurt me," Mal finally voiced. Evie began to charge the door, but Mal froze her in place with a quick spell. "This is between Ben and me. We are going to fix this like a normal couple. Because... I want something to be normal in my life." She let Evie move again.

"But how is he hurting you normal?" The princess pouted.

"Fighting is normal. We had a misunderstanding, and with my little experience I am pretty sure that this is going to be okay. If Queen Belle can brave and fall in love with a Beast... then I can trust and love that Beast's son."

 _Even when he is in the wrong. Oh Ben... please let this be a one time thing._

"What are you going to do," Evie asked gently.

"I am going to talk to his mother," Mal decided then and there. "Maybe she'll have some ideas."


	22. The Prince and His Fairy

Mal stood outside Queen Belle's library, she was told the her highness was in there but couldn't really think about what she was going to say. _The truth, Mal. All they need is the simple truth._ The young fairy lifted her hand to knock when the door opened on its own. Mal's fright was sudden, mostly because she didn't expect anyone to anticipate her but when she looked into the sorrowful eyes of blue staring at her she knew that he didn't expect to see her either.

"Mal," Ben whispered in unbelief.

"Um... Ben." Her hands began to sweat and her nervousness was apparent. Ben growl to himself knowing that it is his fault that she is uneasy.

"Mal, I'm so sorry," he whispered. She gave him a hopeful look but did not interrupt. He picked up her hand and lead her into the dark library. The guard must've been encouraged to lie to her, because it became quickly obvious that Ben had been the only one in there. "I am an idiot."

"Yes, you are," Mal helped along with a sweet smile, "but you're cute."

"Why are you joking about this. I seriously hurt you." Ben picked up her hands in a desperate attempt to make her understand his sincerity. The gesture wasn't needed but Mal let him do what he felt needed to be done. "I am so sorry I ever questioned you. I realize that I brought you four hear to prove that evil can be good. And when you proved that to me I called you a liar." Mal squeezed his hand and that finally shut him up.

"I know what you mean. To be honest, I thought it was all a cruel joke that Godmother had been asked to perform, but the wand doesn't really work for Godmother anymore. It is becoming slower to respond to her command and getting faster at responding to mine." I took a breath not knowing if I should continue on with my ramble.

"How are you holding up?"

"I am okay. I am just tired of being different."

"What? The Princess of Standing Out is tired of being different?" Ben pulled her into his embrace as she collapsed.

"I am proud of who I am, but I just want something normal in my life. I am still a bit of an outcast for being a VK and the offspring of Maleficent. I am the girlfriend to the charming King of Auradon, and now I am the successor to the Fairy Godmother. Where am I supposed to get an ounce of normality in my life?"

She followed his lead as he sat on the couch and curled her into his side. He didn't say a word just let the silence fill the space between them. They had struggled and mended their first fight. Mal closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of her might king and humble prince. To her Ben would always be the Prince that saved her from herself and the boy that simply taught her how to love. To him she would always be the girl in his dreams that would make him a stronger King and happier man. Neither knew what the future would hold. They only knew that nothing mattered in that quiet moment.


	23. The Consequences of Good

**Author's Note: So enjoy this last update.**

* * *

3... 2... 1... people screamed in excitement under the New Year's fireworks. The streets were filled to the brim with lively Auradonians watching as the Charming's Clock Tower struck the Midnight for the first time of the new year.

Jay and Lonnie had managed to slip away from the crowd just before midnight and found a spot on a nearby rooftop. Jay had one arm around her waist as she snuggled closer. They knew that this past year had been one of so many changes. Lonnie admitted to having a bit of an evil side, and being the secret vlogger. She explained her antics to Godmother and excepted that punishment that she deserved, but never once regretted showing Auradon Prep the hypocrisies that they live and breathe every day. Adding Jay to her life was the boost she needed take responsibility for herself. Jay needed Lonnie to remind him that he may be a good guy know but there is still a place to break the rules every once in awhile. He felt her lean into him as the crowd below started the count down from 20.

"What are you thinking about?" She whispered to him.

"Honestly," He looked into her dark eyes, "You. I was just reminding myself that your love has been the greatest acquisition I've ever made." 3... 2... 1... She smiled into the New Year kiss, putting a promise of happiness into it.

* * *

Carlos and Irene were sitting at one of the patio tables just outside of Tiana's Palace as the streets were lined with happy-go-lucky Auradonians teaching each other how to dance with Princess Rapunzel leading the charge. The two were quiet as they took in the scene before them while munching on a small basket of the house famous beignets. Pacing between their feet is Dude living on faith that one of them would share their sugary snack. Irene bent down to pick up the adorable mutt. Dude appreciated the loving, but when Irene looked over to Carlos she was a little surprised to find his brown eyes staring back at her. A small smile graced his face.

She cocked her head like Dude taught her, "What?"

Carlos sudden looked at his shoes as if he were embarrassed. "I... um...Irene."

She smirked, even Dude was looking at him funny this time. "What is it, Carlos? You are starting to scare me."

He reached over to stroke Dude. "I'm sorry. I guess I just don't know how to tell you."

"Tell me what?

"That I love you."

She quietly gasped, but leaned in to whisper. "I think you just did. Do you want to know a secret? I love you too." She kissed his cheek as the count hit 1.

* * *

Evie and Doug were in the middle of the dance floor waiting for the countdown. Doug pulled his fair princess closer and the music made them sway. She laid her head against his chest. No words were needed between the two of them. Everything that they've gone through in the last year and whatever the future holds for them will be no match. Evie snuggles closer to Doug as the countdown continued. 3...2...1... The kiss they share promises that no matter what they will work it out.

* * *

She had no idea when she made the switch from Evil to Good would garner these consequences. In the last couple of months she'd seen and felt her powers get stronger. The wand was almost entirely purple and gold now. She'd seen her patience grow over the last couple of months and Ben stood by her side every step of the way.

Godmother forced them to tell the school and kingdom. The push back hadn't been easy but Queen Belle, King Adam and Godmother stood by the trainee.

Ben and Mal now stood on the balcony of the new lending library Mal and Belle run together in their spare time. Ben's arm slithered around the slim waist of the giddy fairy.

"Hey Mal," Ben whispered as the countdown began to sound. She hummed her response and looked but at her beast. Ben moved a bang out of her hair. "You know I love you, right?"

"I love you too, Benny Boo."

"Well hold that thought, Darling," Ben bent to a knee in front of her, "Mal, do you believe that you are Good born of Evil?"

"Of course, what are you getting at?"

"Mal Bertha... will you marry me?"

"But we're so young, aren't you worried that we aren't ready?" Ben laughed.

"Try being a 17 year-old king," Ben stood up and picked up her hand. "So why not help me and we'll figure it out together."

3... 2...1... "Just name a date, my king." She crushed her lips to his promising a future of good consequences with a little evil fun.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So I am so sorry to all of my wonderful, loyal readers but I am afraid that I've written myself into a corner. I have a couple idea that didn't make any sense in the long run. I've seen Ben and Mal through their first fight, Evie and Doug explore their value to each other, Jay and Lonnie learn that breaking the rules is kinda romantic, and Carlos and Irene experience a new and sweet love.**

 **They grown in so many ways, and I've grown as a writer but not even this writer can get myself to go any further. So I want to thank you all for your support and love. Thank you for being patient with me when I was just trying to make you mad. I love these characters but I think it is time to let them go to grow on their own. I promise that if I come up with anything else for them I will post a new story, but for now I am saying goodbye.**

 **I've enjoyed you all.**

 **Goodnight and Good luck.**


	24. Good Morning

_Six years later..._

A sweet mixture of sweetness and cinnamon hung in the air. Wind slightly whipped through that soft purple hair. Her eyes fluttered opened to take in the scene majestic landscape in front of her. About six kingdoms laid beneath her and in the distance the shadows outlined the barrier of her former home. She took a deep breath as her eyes shifted to the blank easel off to her left. She smirked slightly thinking about the moment that she switched from vandal to Van Gogh.

Mal took a deep breath before fixing her favorite paint shirt. Her fingers ran over the jersey with reverence as she remembered the moment she acquired it. She outlined the seven gently knowing that only love strengthens the threads holding the keepsake together. She moved closer to the easel staring intently at the blank space. So many things whirled inside her head, but all she wanted to focus on was getting something on the canvas.

Her method started with the simple idea of just mixing colors. Soon the colors began to inspire a scene... more an emotion. Her basic colors were dark, almost ominous. She knew these colors well they were breed into her like a scaring birthmark. There was no beauty in the darkness, no love lining the evil that made her shiver and yet she knew there had to be. She wouldn't be in this moment if there wasn't. The next set of colors she began to mix were light, more hope filled. She smiled to herself as the perfect scene came to mind. Her brush started flying across the canvas bringing to life the story of her life.

She stopped for a moment, closing her eyes to picture the view from her favorite spot on the island. She saw the darkness casted by dark buildings rising around her but just over the horizon shone the silver lining of Auradon that she never thought she wanted. A shiver of cold shot through her veins as she remembered the many nights of nightmares and consistent streams of disappointed looks during the day. She couldn't believe that she just accepted it, but knowing that better was truly out there she would never go back.

"Mal?" She didn't open her eyes. She just let her smile stretch bigger on her lips as his arms came to wrap around her waist. She leaned into his embrace as he began to kiss her neck and moved up to her cheeks.

"What are you doing out here," she whispered.

"Well I woke up and you weren't lying beside me so I thought I would come find you to make sure were feeling okay."

"Why wouldn't... oh, no I slept fine last night." She turned to her husband. Just past him was a silver stand up tray with a silver dome over it. "What is that, Ben?"

"Hm? Oh I was wondering if you had breakfast yet." The mention of food reminded Mal's stomach of it hunger. She smiled and gently rubbed her stomach. Ben loved that sweet and satisfied look on her face. She glowed in a different way, a way that he would never forget.

She smiled at her thoughtful husband. He never ceased to show her what love was, and she knew that would never stop. "I am hungry."

"I bet you are," he chuckled as she picked up his hand. He kissed her cheek again as she put his hand over her stomach. "You are eating for two, after all."


End file.
